The proposal addresses the problem of keeping in place the administration assembled over the past two years that has developed the Cancer Research Center at Boston University and generated the Cancer Research Support Grant Application to be submitted June 1, 1975. This supplement is designed to support the CRC Administration for the period of October 1, through January 31, 1976 while the "Core" Grant is being processed.